


The Letter

by Sitcom_Fan



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitcom_Fan/pseuds/Sitcom_Fan
Summary: Erin's has the house to herself for one afternoon and things take an interesting turn...
Relationships: James Maguire/Erin Quinn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I think we needed a fic about the letter so I have delivered!
> 
> Warks1999, Saurus1994, pearlydewdrop, thenewwriter...I'm looking at you!

Erin’s POV

It’s not often that I get the house to myself but when I do, it’s brilliant.  
The rest of the family are out so I’ve spent much of today revising for my post-Christmas exams. I head downstairs to make a cup of tea and have a rest. It’s quite refreshing to have my own company because I seem to be surrounded by people every waking minute (and probably when I’m asleep too - I’ve caught Orla watching me sleep several times).

This time alone is useful because very recently, James almost left us. Even thinking about it makes me feel a bit sick inside. It took me a while to process what I felt that day and I haven’t told James about it. I wrote it down in a letter which I will probably never show to James, but maybe I should tell him. He deserves to know.

My period of solitude is interrupted when the sound of the doorbell pierces through the house. I huff because knowing my luck, it’ll be Uncle Colm whose company I absolutely do not need at this moment in time. Or at any moment for that matter.

I open the door and it’s James. He’s wearing that nice scarf around his neck and he has a slightly nervous look on his face. “I’m sorry to bother you, Erin, but I just wanted to drop this book round. I’ll get out of your way!” I smile at the way he apologises for everything and wonder if it’s an English trait.

“Catch yourself on, James, it’s always nice to see you! Come in!” James comes inside, takes off his coat, gloves, hat and scarf then hangs them up before following me to the kitchen. 

“So, how have you been?” James asks.

“Ok, enjoying the peace and quiet! How are you?”

“Not so bad. Just been thinking about Mum a lot.” I say nothing and smile in an attempt to encourage him. He continues, “I mean, I don’t regret staying here but I’m at a loss for what to do about the relationship with my mum. It’s a mess!” He looks at me with sad, vulnerable eyes.

“Oh, James, I don’t know what to say. Come here.” James comes closer and I put an arm around his shoulders to comfort him. “Maybe give it some time to get things clear in your head.”

“Yeah, maybe that will help. It’s been a funny old week, hasn’t it? You know, with Clinton coming.”

“Aye, it sure has. I mean, I still can’t quite believe you nearly left. I’m not sure I’m fully over the shock!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to drop a bombshell just like that but I just didn’t get a lot of time to think about it.”

“It’s ok, James. You made the right decision in the end and that’s ultimately all that matters.” We exchange a brief smile. “Can I ask, what made you change your mind?” 

“Gut feeling, I suppose. I just realised that I’ve got a better support network here and…I can’t trust my mum.” I place my arm around James’s shoulder again. “I want to be able to trust her but I can’t when she let me down the way she did and she doesn’t seem to regret it. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to even consider going back with her.” He starts to sob.

“James, it’s perfectly normal to miss your home so don’t be hard on yourself,” I say softly. I just want to give James a massive cuddle to make him feel better.

“Thanks, Erin,” he sniffs. “Would you have missed me if I’d left?”

“Of course!” I answer emphatically!

“Really?” He sniffs again.

“Yes, you daft wee Brit!”

“Wow, I feel touched.” James smiles and laughs. It’s nice to see him smile and laugh when he’s probably in pieces inside.

“James, I was fecking distraught, you know that? I would have been heartbroken because you’re...you’re one of my best friends!”

“Really? You really think that?”

“Yes, I do! Wait a minute.

I go upstairs to my room and rifle through my draws to find the letter I wrote to James. When I find it, I hurry downstairs and hand it to James. “Read this.”

James begins to read the letter out. “Dear James. It feels a bit strange writing this. Even though I’ll probably never show it to you. But it felt important that...I don’t know...that I had it on record or something. The fact is, I can’t imagine this place without you. I don’t want to imagine it. We’re better for having you here. At least I know I am. You’re one of my best friends in the world and if you were ever to leave, I’d miss you. I’d really miss you. So please...don’t try anything like that again.” He pauses. “Three kisses...wow, you meant it!”

“Every fecking word!”

“One of your best friends? On a par with Clare, Orla and Michelle?”

“Well, actually I’m not sure about that.”

James’s face falls flat. “Oh, ok. Well, I suppose I’m English and a boy so it’ll never be quite the same as your friendships with other Derry girls. Like, native Derry girls.”

“No, that’s not what I meant!” I draw breath. “I mean, I’m not sure whether I see you as a friend or something...more.”

“You mean, you may like me? As in, like me?”

“Aye.”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that! I didn’t think you’d ever see me in that way. I mean, I’m not like the guys you’ve fancied before. I’m a bit soft and a bit of a dork!”

“You’re right, James. You’re not like the fellas I’ve fancied before and not just because of your nationality!”

“Thanks...assuming that’s a compliment!”

“Definitely a compliment.”

“How am I different?”

“Well, as I say, you’re a bit of a dork. And that’s a good thing! You’re kind, gentle, mild-mannered, you listen and most importantly of all I can relax around you and be myself. I’ve never felt that way with any fella before! You’re also quite handsome with your curly brown hair and pretty green eyes.”

“Oh, Erin...I’m speechless.”

“Well, I have a certain way with words apparently.”

“Well, they’ve certainly had their effect on me!”

“So, what do you say to that? Take your time, don’t let me rush you.”

James looks away and takes a deep breath. I had briefly forgotten what an adorably shy and nervous fella he is and it just makes me love him more. “Erin, you’ve long been the girl that I want to want. But I never in my wildest dreams thought I’d have the slightest chance with you. I always thought you were far out of my league and that’s nothing to say of what your granddad and Michelle would think of me, an English boy, going out with you! But I realise now that I do like you. A lot.”

“Well, you like me and I like you so…”

“Let’s go upstairs.”

When we reach my room, James moves closer and places his lips on mine and I have to say that, contrary to expectations, this boy knows what he’s doing and the whole experience is absolutely cracker.

“Let’s go downstairs so that no one suspects we’ve been up to anything,” James says awkwardly. 

“Good idea. Let’s keep it our secret for now.” I smile at James and flash him a wink. And not just a friendly wink too.

“Another kiss for luck?” James smiles hopefully.

“Oh, go on then!”


End file.
